


Leć do niego

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Mogę prompta? Harry jest żonaty ma żonę i dziecko (jest 100% hetero), ale kiedy jego żona przedstawia mu swojego kolegę z pracy Harry wpada po uszy. Jest zdolny porzucić rodzinę i być z Tomlinsonem. Happy End z Tommo, bo jak nie to zabiję! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leć do niego

Harry wszedł do domu i już od progu został powitany przez głośny pisk swojej córeczki, która owinęła się dookoła jego nóg.  
\- Tata – loczek spojrzał w dół i zobaczył jak para brązowych tęczówek wpatruje się w niego. Na twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, podczas którego w policzkach pojawiały się urocze dołeczki, a jej blond loczki upięte były w dwa kucyki.  
\- Cześć skarbie – Styles wziął małą na ręce i ucałował w czoło.  
\- Emma, pozwól tacie się rozebrać – zza drzwi prowadzących do kuchni wychyliła się drobna blondynka. W dłoniach trzymała ścierkę.  
Harry postawił z powrotem małą na ziemi. Ściągnął kurtkę i buty, po czym podszedł do swojej żony.  
\- Cześć – ucałował ja w policzek., na co kobieta się lekko uśmiechnęła i z powrotem zniknęła w kuchni. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Emma twierdząc, że chce pomóc w przygotowaniach do kolacji.  
Harry westchnął, po czym skierował się do salonu, gdzie od razu rzucił się na kanapę. Od jakiegoś czasu czuł dziwną pustkę, jakby czegoś mu brakowało. Powinien być szczęśliwy, prawda? Miał wspaniałą żonę, która jednocześnie była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, uroczą 3 letnią córeczkę, dom, dobrą pracę. Jednak coś było nie tak. To uczucie pomiędzy nim, a Sue już dawno wygasło. Namiętność zniknęła. Widział jak powoli się od siebie oddalają i miał wrażenie, ze Sue również to dostrzega, jednak…no właśnie, może tu był kot pogrzebany, ani jemu, ani kobiecie to nie przeszkadzało. Kochał swoją żonę, to oczywiste, ale to nie była już taka miłość jaką powinien ją darzyć. To była raczej miłość przyjacielska, miłość jaką może odczuwać brat do siostry. I właśnie to wywoływało w nim uczucie pustki, brakowało mu miłości romantycznej, namiętnej. Nie był zakochany.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał mężczyznę niewielki ciężar, który wylądował na nim.  
\- Tatusiu – mała blondyneczka siedziała na jego brzuchu.  
\- Tak kwiatuszku? – spojrzał na nią i od razu się uśmiechnął.  
\- Tatusiu, mama woła na obiad.  
*****  
\- Harry, mógłbyś otworzyć? – loczek siedział w salonie i skakał po kanałach telewizyjnych, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł krzyk jego żony, zaraz po tym jak ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.  
\- Jasne – mruknął do siebie i ruszył w wyznaczonym kierunku. Otworzył drzwi i zamarł. Czuł jak coś przewraca się w jego żołądku, a serce przyspiesza. Przed nim stał prawdopodobnie najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna jakiego do tej pory widział. Miał ładnie opaloną skórę. Karmelowe włosy był roztrzepane, jakby dopiero co wstał. Jego usta ułożyły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a dookoła jego pięknych, błękitnych oczu utworzyły się urocze zmarszczki.  
\- Cześć – jego głos był wysoki i lekko zachrypnięty – Jest Sue?  
Loczek nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, kiedy zza jego pleców doszedł go głos żony.  
\- Louis – na jej twarzy pokazał się szeroki uśmiech – Przyniosłeś mi te foldery?  
\- Tak, proszę – podał kobiecie białą teczkę.  
\- Dziękuję ci – kobieta ucałowała szatyna w policzek – i przepraszam, że musiałeś się tu fatygować.  
\- Spokojnie, nic się nie stało – odpowiedział i przeniósł spojrzenie swoich tęczówek na Harry’ego. To obudziło blondynkę.  
\- Właśnie, nie przedstawiłam was sobie. Louis to mój mąż Harry, Harry to Louis Tomlinson, pracuje ze mną w agencji. Też jest fotografem.  
\- Cześć – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Stylesa, szeroko się uśmiechając.  
\- Hej – loczek uścisnął dłoń i poczuł jak jego dłoń przechodzi przyjemny prąd na to doznanie.  
\- Będę się zbierał – ponownie spojrzał na blondynkę – Widzimy się jutro. Do zobaczenia Harry – ostatni raz zerknął na Stylesa i skierował się w stronę furtki.  
\- Przystojny prawda? – mężczyzna spojrzał na żonę – Gdyby nie był gejem… - westchnęła.  
Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawiło się zaskoczenie, kiedy usłyszał, że ten nieziemski facet jest gejem. Jednak Sue chyba inaczej zinterpretowała jego zaskoczenie.  
\- Nie martw się, żartuję – zaśmiała się cmokając loczka w policzek – Przecież mam ciebie – dodała i zniknęła wewnątrz domu.  
*****  
Otworzył drzwi kawiarni, a mały dzwoneczek oznajmił przybycie klienta. Do jego nozdrzy od razu doszedł wspaniały zapach kawy. Rozejrzał się za pustym stolikiem, jednak jego wzrok spoczął na miejscu gdzie siedział przystojny szatyn. Poczuł jak jego serce ponownie przyspiesza na jego widok. Postanowił podejść do niego.  
\- Cześć – wychrypiał, po czym oczyścił gardło. Louis podniósł wzrok znad książki i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Na jego twarz wpłynął uroczy uśmiech – Mogę się dosiąść?  
\- Jasne – Tommo włożył zakładkę między strony i zamknął książkę. W tym czasie Harry zajął wolne miejsce.  
Po chwili pojawiła się kelnerka, która przyjęła zamówienie od Stylesa.  
Louis sięgnął po swoją filiżankę i upił z niej, po czym oblizał usta. Spytał o coś, jednak loczek nie zareagował. Cały czas wpatrywał się w różowe usta mężczyzny. W tym momencie pragnął ich zasmakować. Po chwili zganił się za te myśli, nie jest przecież gejem. Ma żonę i dziecko, nie powinien w ten sposób myśleć o koledze swojej żony.  
\- Harry! – Lou wyrwał go z zamyślenia – Wszystko dobrze? – dotknął jego dłoni, która spoczywała na stole, a w niebieskich tęczówkach można było dostrzec zmartwienie.  
\- Um…tak – czuł jak się czerwieni – zamyśliłem się. Mówiłeś coś?  
\- Mam wolny bilet na dzisiejszy mecz piłki nożnej. Masz może ochotę iść?  
\- Jasne – nie był zbytnim fanem piłki nożnej, ale jeśli to oznaczało, że będzie mógł się ponownie z nim spotkać, postanowił się poświęcić.  
*****  
Od tego czasu Harry i Louis spotykali się kilka razy w tygodniu. Uwielbiali spędzać ze sobą czas i stali się przyjaciółmi. Styles czuł się teraz naprawdę szczęśliwy, tak jakby ta pusta została wypełniona. Jednak to nie możliwe, przecież się nie zakochał, a przynajmniej nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Przecież miał rodzinę, nie był gejem, nie mógł pokochać Tomlinsona. Mimo wszystko z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem jego uczucia względem szatyna były coraz silniejsze. Nie raz musiał się siłą powstrzymywać od okazania ich mężczyźnie. Sam już nie wiedział ile razy się masturbował z myślą o tym błękitnookim mężczyźnie.  
To było złe, nie powinno tak być. Powinien zakończyć to zanim to wszystko zajdzie za daleko. Jednak nie potrafił.  
*****  
Nocną ciszę przerwał dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Harry jęknął w poduszkę, po czym zaczął na oślep szukać swojej komórki. W końcu ją dorwał i nie patrząc na wyświetlacz odebrał.  
\- Halo – wychrypiał, po czym oczyścił gardło.  
\- Harry – w słuchawce zabrzmiał wesoły głos Louisa.  
\- Lou, czemu dzwonisz o tej porze – spojrzał na zegarek – jest 3:47.  
\- Lubię cię – zamiast odpowiedzieć, zaczął chichotać do telefonu – Masz urocze dołeczki w policzkach.  
\- Louis bredzisz, czy ty jesteś pijany? – podniósł się z łóżka, po drodze zgarniając dresy i t-shirt, i wyszedł z sypialni.  
\- Może trochę – kolejny chichot.  
\- Gdzie jesteś?  
\- W Golden.  
\- Wyjdź przed klub i czekaj tam na mnie jadę po ciebie – rzucił do słuchawki i się rozłączył. Pośpiesznie się ubrał i wyszedł z domu. Po 15 minutach był na miejscu. Louis stał oparty o ścianę budynku, gdy tylko zobaczył loczka od razu się na niego rzucił.  
\- Haaaaaaarry! Tęskniłem - wybełkotał. Loczek się zaśmiał, po czym zapakował Tomlinsona do samochodu i ruszył do jego mieszkania. Lou zasnął w aucie, więc kiedy dotarli na miejsce Harry musiał go obudzić.  
\- Harry – wymruczał szatyn przecierając oczy, wyglądał tak cholernie uroczo, że zielonooki siłą powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem na niego.  
\- Chodź Lou. Jesteśmy w domu – pomógł mu wyjść z auta i ruszyli w stronę windy.  
\- Harry – wymruczał Tommo, kiedy oparł się o ramię loczka, a ciepły oddech połaskotał jego szyję – Jesteś tak cholernie idealny, perfekcyjny, tak cholernie gorący.  
Loczek z każdym kolejnym słowem, czuł jak robi mu się coraz bardziej gorąco.  
Winda zatrzymała się na odpowiednim piętrze, więc obaj ruszyli do mieszkania szatyna. Harry otworzył drzwi i zaprowadził Lou do sypialni.  
\- Połóż się i idź spać - Styles próbował położyć Louisa, jednak ten owinął swoje dłonie dookoła szyi loczka.  
\- Harry – niebieskooki ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i delikatnie ją muskał. Mężczyzna czuł jak na to doznanie przez jego kręgosłup przebiega przyjemny dreszcz – Zostań ze mną, proszę.  
\- Lou - jęknął, czując jak jego bokserki robią się ciaśniejsze.  
\- Proszę – odchylił lekko głowę i spojrzał w zielone oczy loczka. W tym momencie Harry nie potrafił mu odmówić. Nie zważając na protesty swojego rozumu, złączył ich wargi w gorącym pocałunku. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. On ma rodzinę, a szatyn jest pijany, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Tak długo marzył o tej chwili. Pchnął Tommo na łóżko i zajmując miejsce na jego biodrach ponownie go pocałował.  
*****  
Minęły dwa tygodnie od pamiętnej nocy. Harry wymknął się z mieszkania Louisa, zaraz po tym jak ten zasnął. Od tego czasu się nie kontaktowali. Czemu Lou tego nie robił, nie wiedział. Styles podejrzewał, że żałował tego co się wydarzyło. Jednak czy Harry żałował? Nie! Ale wiedział, że to co zrobili było złe i nie powinno mieć miejsca. Teraz bał się spojrzeć w te piękne niebieskie oczy, bał się co miałby mu powiedzieć, co Louis by mu powiedział. Czy po tym potrafili by być dalej przyjaciółmi?  
Kolejne pytanie, czy powinien powiedzieć Sue prawdę? Że ją zdradził i to z mężczyzną. Czy powinien rozbić tym faktem ich rodzinę? Nie wiedział, dlatego też postanowił odsunąć się od Lou. Uznał, że jeśli nie będzie go widywać nie będzie kolejnych pokus.  
*****  
\- Harry – Sue zajęła swoje miejsce przy stole i wzięła się za kolację - W sobotę jest pożegnalne przyjęcie Louisa i kazał przekazać, że cię zaprasza.  
Loczek słysząc słowa żony zakrztusił się kawałkiem mięsa. Blondynka poklepał go po plecach, dopóki się nie uspokoił.  
\- Pożegnalne? – wychrypiał, po czym sięgnął po szklankę z wodą.  
\- No tak? Louis nic ci nie powiedział? Dostał dobrą propozycję pracy dla agencji w Nowym Jorku.  
\- Oh…  
\- Harry co się ostatnio z wami dzieje. Byliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a teraz nawet nie wiesz co się u niego dzieje – Sue spojrzała podejrzliwie na męża.  
\- Nic – wzruszył obojętnie ramionami – Po prostu nie mamy czasu, aby się spotkać.  
Wziął kolejny kęs, tym samym ucinając rozmowę.  
*****  
Harry przez cały wieczór kręcił się po klubie, w którym odbywało się pożegnalne przyjęcie Louisa. Miał nadzieję na spotkanie chłopaka i krótką rozmowę. Chciał ten ostatni raz z nim porozmawiać. Westchnął zrezygnowany i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, aby móc się przewietrzyć. Wyszedł z zatłoczonego i dusznego budynku i od razu poczuł się lepiej. Rozejrzał się dookoła i na murku ujrzał siedzącą postać – Louis. Poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza.  
\- Cześć – podszedł do szatyna i usiadł obok niego.  
\- Hej – mruknął, wpatrując się w swoje buty.  
\- Czemu nie jesteś w środku?  
\- Mógłbym cię o to samo zapytać.  
\- No tak… - podrapał się po karku, czuł się niezręcznie – Ale to nie moja impreza, po za tym chciałem się przewietrzyć.  
\- Nie zależało mi na niej – Lou wzruszył ramionami – inni się uparli.  
\- Czyli wyjeżdżasz? – westchnął loczek, po krótkiej chwili ciszy.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową – Słuchaj Harry… - Tomlinson podniósł głowę i po raz pierwszy tego wieczora spojrzał na Stylesa – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć…Przepraszam, nie powinienem tego robić. Masz żonę, dziecko…Przepraszam…Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że mimo to nie żałuję tej nocy i…kocham cię – przysunął się do mężczyzny i lekko musnął jego usta, po czym się odsunął – Żegnaj – podniósł się z murka i ruszył w tylko sobie dobrze znanym kierunku.  
A Harry? Harry siedział otępiały i wpatrywał się w oddalające plecy szatyna.  
*****  
\- Harry – po domu rozniósł się wesoły głos jego żony. Wpadał do salonu i usiadła na kanapie obok męża – Mam coś dla ciebie – wyciągnęła z torebki białą kopertę i podała mężczyźnie.  
\- Co to? – spojrzał zdziwiony. Przecież nie miał urodzin.  
\- Zobacz.  
Loczek ponownie spojrzał na kopertę, po czym ją otworzył i wyciągnął bilet lotniczy.  
\- Bilet do Nowego Jorku? – Styles nie rozumiał.  
\- Leć do niego – głos Sue był łagodny, a na jej twarzy widniał delikatny uśmiech.  
\- S-słucham? – nie rozumiał co się dzieje.  
\- Leć do Louisa, chociaż raczej powinnam powiedzieć leć po Louisa i wracaj z nim do Londynu.  
\- Chyba dalej nie rozumiem.  
Sue westchnęła kręcąc głową. Spojrzała w zielone tęczówki mężczyzny i ponownie się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Harry dobrze wiem do czego doszło pomiędzy tobą i Lou – loczek czuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Jednak blondynka , nie zważając na to kontynuowała – Słyszałam jak z nim rozmawiasz przez telefon i wychodzisz. Kiedy rano się obudziłam byłeś z powrotem, ale czułam perfumy Louisa, widziałam malinki oraz ślady na plecach.  
\- Wiedziałaś i nic nie mówiłaś? Nie byłaś zła?  
\- Na początku, może trochę…Jednak sam zauważyłeś, że oddaliliśmy się od siebie. To już nie jest to co kiedyś. Jesteś dla mnie bardziej jak przyjaciel, brat niż mąż. I nie dziwię ci się, że zakochałeś się w Lou, jest naprawdę wspaniałą osobą i tak jak mówiłam już, gdyby nie to, że jest gejem sama zapewne bym się nim zainteresował – zachichotała.  
\- No ale co, jeśli Louis nie będzie chciał wrócić? – Harry miał wątpliwość, czy jego podróż do Nowego Jorku coś da – W końcu pracuje dla jednej z najlepszych agencji na świecie.  
\- Na pewno będzie chciał. To nie była pierwsza taka propozycja dla niego, jednak za każdym razem je odrzucał i nagle po waszej wspólnej nocy oznajmił, że odchodzi. On to zrobił ponieważ czuł się winny, nie chciał rozbijać naszej rodziny. Dlatego masz tam lecieć i nie wracać bez Lou.  
\- Ale co z nami, co z Emmą? – nie chciał, aby jego córka miała rozbitą rodzinę.  
\- Harry, nasze małżeństwo już nie wypali. Nie wrócimy do tego co było, po za tym…poznałam kogoś jakiś czas temu. Naprawdę mi na nim zależy i myślę, że to może się udać. Uważam, że oboje zasługujemy na szczęście przy osobie, którą kochamy. A Emma…przecież nigdy jej nie zostawimy, zawsze będzie miała dwójkę kochających ją rodziców, zawsze będzie mogła na nas liczyć, a to jest najważniejsze.  
\- Dziękuję – przysunął się do żony i mocno ją przytulił – Kocham cię – ucałował blondynkę w czoło.  
\- Ja ciebie też. No, to teraz leć się spakować. Za 3 godziny masz samolot – odsunęli się od siebie.  
Styles posłał jej ostatni uśmiech, po czym opuścił salon.  
*****  
Stał pod niewielką kamienicą i ostatni raz zerknął na ekran telefonu, gdzie miał zapisany nowy adres szatyna. Schował komórkę do kieszeni i wszedł na klatkę schodową i ruszył na odpowiednie piętro. Już po chwili stał przed drzwiami z numerem 17. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zapukał. Za drzwiami dało się słyszeć jakieś rozmowy, a następnie kroki. Drzwi się otworzyły a przed Harrym pojawił się obcy mu mężczyzna. Jego brązowe tęczówki z zaciekawieniem przypatrywały się loczkowi. Czarne włosy były roztrzepane, a na twarzy widoczny był kilkudniowy zarost. Harry musiał przyznać, że był naprawdę przystojny. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, dzięki czemu Styles mógł uważnie przypatrzeć się jego tatuażom.  
\- Um…tak? – mulat postanowił się odezwać.  
Harry już planował mu powiedzieć w jakiej sprawie przyszedł jednak uniemożliwił mu to głos dochodzący z głębi mieszkania i on dobrze znał ten głos.  
\- Zayn, spław tego, ktokolwiek przyszedł i rusz tutaj ten swój seksowny tyłek. Chcę z tobą skończyć zanim wróci Niall.  
Harry czuł jak jego żołądek się przewraca, po czym osiada w nim coś ciężkiego. Co on sobie myślał, że Louis będzie już zawsze sam? To było nie możliwe, przecież Tomlinson był naprawdę przystojnym mężczyznom i zwracał uwagę wielu ludzi. Styles czuł, że powinien zrezygnować i nie mieszać się do tego, skoro Lou jest szczęśliwy. Jednak nie potrafił, musiał porozmawiać z szatynem.  
\- Cześć, ja do Lou – na jego twarzy pojawił się nerwowy uśmiech.  
\- Wejdź – mulat odsunął się od drzwi robiąc przejście – Ty musisz być Harry, prawda?  
Styles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, podczas gdy na twarzy bruneta pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Jestem Zayn – wyciągnął dłoń w stronę zielonookiego, a ten ją uścisną – Chodź – odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku salonu, a loczek posłusznie poszedł za nim.  
W głowie Harry’ego panował chaos. Po co Louis opowiadał o nim swojemu chłopakowi? Myślał, że chciał o nim zapomnieć i na nowo ułożyć sobie życie.  
Wszedł do salonu i poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Lou i Zayn nie robili nic z rzeczy o których myślał Styles. Szatyn siedział na kanapie wpatrzony w ekran telewizora, a dłoniach trzymał dżojstik. Na stoliku przed nim leżał drugi. Grali w Fife.  
\- Lou, masz gościa – Tommo dopiero teraz przeniósł spojrzenie swoich niebieskich tęczówek na nich i zamarł. Harry czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza na widok mężczyzny.  
\- H-Harry – wyszeptał.  
\- Um…Cześć Lou – posłała mu słaby uśmiech.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – odłożył dżojstik na stolik i wstał z kanapy.  
\- Przyleciałem do ciebie, a raczej po…  
Wypowiedź został przerwana przez hałas dobiegając z holu. Ktoś gwałtownie otworzył, które odbiły się od ściany, a po mieszkaniu rozniósł się czyjś głos z irlandzkim akcentem.  
\- Zayn! – do salonu wpadł blondyn i od razu rzucił się na mulata całując go w usta. Loczek stał oszołomiony nie wiedza co się dzieje. Myślał, że Zayn jest z Lou.  
Po chwili irlandczyk odsunął się od mulata i jego wzrok spoczął na zielonookim.  
\- O hej – na twarzy chłopaka widniał szeroki uśmiech – Jestem Niall – wyciągnął dłoń w stronę loczak.  
\- Harry - uścisnął jego dłoń.  
\- O nareszcie mogę cię poznać! Cieszę się – wykrzyknął radośnie – Może później porozmawiamy, teraz mam co innego na głowie – chwycił nadgarstek bruneta i pociągnął go w stronę sypialni.  
\- Ej, mamy gościa – krzyknął za nimi Louis – Przynajmniej starajcie się być cicho.  
\- Ty też tu jesteś gościem Tommo, znalazłbyś sobie w końcu mieszkanie – Niall pokazał mu język, po czym zniknął razem z Zaynem za drzwiami.  
Tomlinson westchnął zrezygnowany i spojrzał na Harry’ego.  
\- Myślę, że lepiej będzie jak wyjdziemy. Chodźmy do kawiarni.  
Loczek nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową. Wyszli z mieszkania i już po chwili siedzieli w przytulnej kawiarni, a przed nimi stały kubki z herbatą.  
\- Po co przyjechałeś? – Louis ponowił pytanie.  
\- Lou, chcę ci powiedzieć , że nie żałuję tej nocy, ani żadnej chwili, którą z tobą spędziłem. Kocham cię, więc proszę wróć do Londynu, wróć do mnie - szatyn siedział oniemiały. Nie sądził, że kiedyś to usłyszy.  
\- Harry, ale ty masz rodzinę – Tommo spuścił wzrok, nie był wstanie dłużej wpatrywać się w te zielone oczy, które tak kochał.  
\- Rozwodzimy się z Sue.  
\- Co?  
\- Uczucie pomiędzy nami już dawno się wypaliło. Dalej pozostajemy przyjaciółmi, ale postanowiliśmy się rozstać, ponieważ każde z nas poznało kogoś przy kim jest szczęśliwe – Harry wziął dłoń szatyna i lekko ją ścisnął – A ty jesteś tą osobą, która uszczęśliwia mnie. Zresztą Sue sama kupiła mi bilet i zapowiedziała, że mam nie wracać bez ciebie.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Ona wiedział o tej nocy, wiedziała, że coś był nie tak pomiędzy nami i wie, że wyjechałeś ponieważ nie chciałeś rozbijać naszej rodziny. Uwierz Sue nie ma do ciebie pretensji, wręcz przeciwnie. Tęskni za tobą, tak jak wszyscy w agencji. Proszę Lou wróć ze mną do Anglii.  
\- Wrócę – uśmiechnął się szeroko pochylając się nad stolikiem i muskając usta loczka.  
*****  
\- Tata – 6 - letnia Emma wybiegła z domu i rzuciła się na swojego ojca. Harry złapał małą i wziął na ręce.  
\- Cześć skarbie – pocałował ją w policzek – Gotowa?  
\- Tak, a gdzie Lou?  
\- Czeka na nas w domu – odstawił blondynkę ta ziemie i razem z nią wszedł do środka.  
\- Cześć Sue – ucałował kobietę w policzek, kiedy ją zobaczył.  
\- Witaj – uśmiechnęła się podając mężczyźnie torbę z rzeczami córki – Dziękuję, że zajmiesz się małą i przepraszam. Wiem, że mieliście z Louisem plany.  
\- Daj spokój, pojedziemy do jego rodziny innym razem. W końcu to wasza rocznica, a właśnie gdzie Liam?  
\- Jeszcze jest w pracy, zaraz powinien wrócić.  
\- W takim razie my się zbieramy, Emma pożegnaj się z mamą – blondynka przytuliła swoją mamę i ja ucałowała.  
\- Bądź grzeczna kochanie i nie zamęczaj Louisa – Harry zachichotał przypominając sobie jak ostatnim razem jego córka zmusiła szatyna, aby cały dzień robił jej zdjęcia – Przyjedziemy po ciebie w niedzielę wieczorem.  
\- Dobrze – ostatni raz przytuliła swoja mamę i chwytając Harry’ego za rękę wyszli z domu.  
*****  
\- Zmęczony? – Harry usiadł na kanapie obok Louisa.  
\- Bardzo, uwielbiam Emmę, ale potrafi mnie zamęczyć – zachichotał cicho wtulając się w ukochanego.  
\- Ona też cię uwielbia i właśnie dlatego tak cię męczy, rzadko ma okazję się z tobą zobaczyć – ucałował szatyna w czubek głowy.  
\- Wiem, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że gdy tu jest, często wzywają mnie na sesję.  
\- Wiem – ponownie pocałował chłopaka, tym razem w czoło – Kocham cię Boo.  
\- Ja ciebie też – Lou odchylił lekko głowę, tym samym pozwalając by Harry złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.


End file.
